Barcode symbol reading systems are typically provided to users with an initial programming configuration including default settings. The system user (e.g., the VAR, retail store owner or the cashier) typically reprograms or adjusts the settings of the system to suit a particular application, match the store's environment, and/or increase product throughput efficiency.
To program a typical bioptic, omni-directional scanning system, a user presents a barcode which the system scans and/or reads. Such systems are configured to, when presented with special programming barcodes, reprogram or adjust particular settings. For example, a programming barcode may correspond to increasing the volume of a beep emitted by the system when an item is successfully scanned.
The manufacturer of the system typically provides the programming barcodes that correspond to the different programming commands in a user manual. In this regard, a given page of the user manual typically includes multiple barcodes. Omni-directional scanning systems, by design, scan and/or read every barcode on a page or package that a user presents. Thus, traditional user manuals require the user to cover unwanted barcodes on the same page as a selected barcode before presenting the page to the system. Typically, users cover these other barcodes with blank pieces of paper or with their hands. This additional step of covering the unwanted barcodes complicates the process of programming the system and can be particularly cumbersome and awkward for users.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that provides programming symbols to users in a more efficient manner. There also exists a need for a method of programming a symbol reading system that does not require users to cover portions of a page bearing a symbol corresponding to a selected programming command.